


Blind_Go Drabbles

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 drabbles written for the 2nd blind_go mini round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind_Go Drabbles

Sick Day

Ochi woke to the sound of the TV and immediately grasped for the remote on his bedside table to turn it off, but knocked down a box of tissues instead. He managed the remote after that and shut off the noise almost capable of drowning out the pounding in his head. He was sick, and he hated it. Fever, headache, coughing, sore throat, sneezing, achy muscles: they were all horrible. The tea didn't help. The medicine didn't help. Sleep just made him more tired, but it was all he found himself capable of doing. He popped another lozenge in his mouth and tried to get comfortable, but it was too warm. He pulled the blanket off and kept the sheet, but almost immediately felt too cold. He was not happy at all when he was sick. He heard a tapping on his door and growled out "Come in!" past the hurt. The door opened and someone walked in carrying a fresh pot of tea. When they turned to him, Ochi felt himself smile a little. "Hey, Nase. Come to play nurse?"

 

The First Drop

He stood at the sink in the bathroom with a wet napkin, dabbing at a single drop of spilled soy sauce. He was normally okay in the white suit because he was a meticulous eater and always had been. Truthfully, if he hadn't been drinking, he probably wouldn't have even been eating at this time of night. He had been though, so it was inevitable that he'd spill something. A single drop of sauce wasn't so bad, really. It wasn't like the suit wasn't drenched in Scotchgard regularly. But he hadn't even gotten any cigarette ashes on the suit before!

 

Put One Foot In

"Waya!" he could hear Isumi screaming. Gulping down another swig of his coffee, Waya rushed through the apartment to find the source... with one foot stuck in the toilet.

"Isumi? What the hell are you doing? I thought you were taking a shower."

He was getting glared at now! "Yes, I was. And when I went to get out of the shower, I stepped on your RUBBER DUCKIE and ended up like THIS!"

Waya walked over and retreived the mentioned bath toy and stuck his tongue out at his friend... who he hadn't really realized was naked. "Um, Isumi? Think you could put on a towel?"

"Think you could help me get my foot out of your toilet? Ugh. I'm so glad I cleaned this last night."

"You cleaned my toilet?"

"Well,... yeah?"

"Oh, hey! That's nice of you."

There was a brief pause as Isumi began to smile and then, "Waya!"

 

Rolling

Hikaru fiddled with the calculator a bit, then looked at the numbers on it. He squinted at them, then shook his head and ran the number sequence again. The numbers were the same, but he looked over the papers in front of him and double-checked the figures. They were right, too. Was he doing this wrong? "Hey, Akira?"

It took a moment, but Akira finished what he was doing and popped his head into the living room. "Yes?"

"Come look at this." 

Akira walked over and glanced at the papers in front of Hikaru. "Paying the bills?"

"Yeah, it sucks. But, look." He picked up the calculator and showed the number to Akira. "Is this right?"

"What are you trying to figure out?"

"How much money we have. I added up all of the bank accounts, subtracted out the bills, and added the interest and the new winnings."

"That should be about right, anyway. Why?"

"Holy shit! Akira!!! We're... we're millionaires!"

"We win a lot of tournaments. Are you really that surprised?"

Hikaru was jumping up and down by now, but stopped to look at Akira with narrowed eyes. "Wait, so why exactly was it that you wouldn't let me buy us a new TV?"

Akira cleared his throat. "Um, because we're never home to watch it?"

"Hey!" Hikaru frowned for a moment. "You know, you're kind of right. But, um, we've got lots of money now... do you think we could spring for a new place?"

"We're barely home to use this one!"

"But think of how nice it would be to have a place with a built-in steam room and jacuzzi bath."

Akira tilted his head up in thought. "Well, that would help us relax. And if we're relaxed, we'll probably win even more tournaments, so it could pay for itself..."

"So, we'll start looking tomorrow?" Hikaru wondered what it would take to talk Akira into getting an accountant, too. Maybe give him some ideas about the jacuzzi and steam room?

 

Things That Happen

"You alright?" I grasped his fingers gently and didn't quite meet his eyes.  
"Been better." He looked up at me with the one eye not covered with bandages. He couldn't open it far yet.

We all thought he was dead. The doctors told us as much. To see him here talking and breathing on his own again is a miracle more than any win any of us have ever known. But it's hard to look at him. It's hard to be reminded that he is mortal. Since he first started rising up through the insei, there was something about him that made him more real than anyone else, and then he turned to legend as he passed by us all. Every move, every stone was special.

He's been in a coma for almost two months. But he's awake now. Somehow, this is almost scarier than if he'd died. Now, someone has to tell him what happened. They have to say that Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira were leaving a... a love hotel together and some horrible person saw them together and ran right into them. 

No one wants to tell him that his lover, his rival, died 2 months ago. But he'll find out, and he'll be as good as dead anyway. 

"Waya?" He squeezes my hand lightly, but I can tell it still takes effort, and I look at the one eye I can see and the one question I don't want to answer forms on his lips. "Where's Touya?"


End file.
